Into the Night
by So-Un-Funny
Summary: 'I glanced down at the clay spider, which I was still holding and smiled, today I had taken the first step of rebuilding my life.' The Akatsuki is an elite group of S-Ranked criminals, but Emi seems to think that even a criminal can still have a heart.
1. Prologue

**Into the night.  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, but I can dream can't I? Well, I do own any OC's included so ha!

_**Links to Character images:**_  
.com/albums/rr224/ACWiiAdict/Into%20the%20Night%20Naruto%20fanfic/

_**Author's Note:**_  
Okay, thank you for at least reading up to my A/N, it's very much appreciated. In this story there will be some OCs  
(Well a few, but only one who stays throughout the story), sorry for a bit off OOC but Deidara is around six in this chapter so obviously there'll be OOC and  
I put this down as a romance, but seriously that is for really late chapters and it's not 'We've only just met but we're in love!' type romance, it's kind of like  
'your best friend is of the opposite gender and you've been together for a long time yet you just think of each other as brother/sister but you both need each  
other' if you catch my drift…ah it seems your asleep…oh well, on with the story!

**Prologue.**

Okay, I don't really know how to do this, Leader-sama said that finding the source of my pain will more than likely soothe it.  
Well, pain is what you're meant to feel when your first friend dies right in front of you, so I've decided to write this all down,  
maybe in a hundred years someone will find this and learn of my pain. Anyway, to get back on track, I suppose this really started on that night, before my family was killed, by me.

In the week before that I had met a man, who went by the name of 'Madara', he had told about my family's Kekkei Genkai, the Endogan  
*(A/N: Endoresu (Shortened to Endo): Endless (At least according to Google translate)* and how to activate it.  
At that point I was only five years old and I was one of the most naïve people to have ever existed, so I went along with his plan.

By the end of the week the plan was set, I waited at home until my parents and brother arrived back, my parents were tired after a  
mission and my brother had returned from a day of training with his new genin team. I killed them all and with blood staining my hands  
other ninja-who had heard the fight, my mother had been screaming-began to fill the place, they all believed that I was innocent, after all  
I was only five, that I had hidden from the killer then discovered the bodies.

The only person who knew that I had committed the crime was my future sensei, the third Tsuchikage. I told him of how I was led into the plan by  
Madara; I was lucky that my punishment wasn't death, it was exile, and well I say exile but the Kage had decided that with me being so young that my  
exile was to occur after my fifteenth birthday.

* * *

Even though the Kage had kept my murderous side a secret other people shunned me, like I was a Jinchūriki, mainly because-as Madara had  
predicted-my Endogan had activated. At that point I did not know how to deactivate the Endogan, which was extremely dangerous. The Endogans purpose is to:  
1) Analyse any living or inanimate object which possess any level of chakra, 2) Increase the speed of the user, mentally and physically, 3) When used it memorises ninjutsu and genjutsu  
which can then be used only when the Endogan is in use, 4) The user heals faster than normal, a sign of the faster healing is tears forming, the Endogan  
can also heal the user from blindness. Well, let's just say those uses have a major cost, when in use the Endogan produces chakra, which cannot be used for any kind  
of jutsu, the chakra tears at your organs ripping them to shreds, but luckily that takes a reasonable amount of time, in its early form it would take over a year of daily use with no breaks but in its final form it takes only a week.

The only way to avoid it is to dispel the chakra in one large burst. At that point I didn't know how to shut it off so the chakra was building up  
and I didn't even notice it. Ah, looking back on this I'm starting to feel like I'm writing an analysis of my Kekkei Genkai, oops. So I guess I should get back on track.

* * *

At the academy I had no friends, well before the murder I had no friends anyway, considering my parents weren't even from Iwagakure, but that's a story for later.  
So, I had no friends, but since the day I had entered the academy there had been one person who had…caught my attention, that person would eventually be my future  
partner in the Akatsuki-along with the Puppet Master, Sasori- and that person was Deidara.

The day that we returned back to the academy from our somewhat short summer break, was dull, no one approached  
me that day and everyone kept giving me a cautious glance, like they thought I was going to explode right in front of them. At lunch  
I leaned against the academys boundary wall, expecting no one to approach me, but then a small clay spider fell to ground next to my feet.

I picked it up, it was similar to the spiders which my family were famous signing a summoning contract with. I glanced up and saw Deidara sitting up on the wall  
while holding a ball of clay.

"You need a friend, un." Deidara smiled down from his perch, I frowned. "I mean, you take being cool the wrong way." I raised an eyebrow.  
"And how does not talking to anyone mean that I'm not cool? Plus, how did you make the spider?"  
Deidara smiled, "It's simple really, to be cool you have to talk less, basically being cool is an art." He jumped down from the wall, "And if you want to learn how to be cool, just stick with me, un!"

Deidara stated to walk away, I trotted after him obediently. "What's your name anyway, un?" I sweat dropped.  
"We've been in the same class for a year and you don't bother to remember my name?"  
"I didn't think I need to remember it."  
"Emi Sasaki, please remember it." I grumbled.

I glanced down at the clay spider, which I was still holding and smiled, today I had taken the first step of rebuilding my life.

**_Okay this isn't the best story ever, but if this story gets a few reviews and a few people reading it I'll post the next chapter which I have already written!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Into the night.**

_Disclaimer:_  
I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, but I can dream can't I? Well, I do own any OC's included so ha!

_Author's Note:_  
Yay, you've read up to 'Chapter 1', which is good…hopefully. So, yeah I'll include a character description in the next chapter. Now, parts of Deidara and Emi's childhood will be in this chapter and in one (Maybe two) of my amazing filler chapters! AKA an Interlude. Plus other OCs are introduced in this chapter…even though it's unlikely they'll make a comeback in any other chapters.  
ENJOY!

_Thanks to:_  
Aya Ayame  
wait...I only had one reviewer, c'mon people, I live of reviews!(Not really, but I like that warm fuzzy feeling I get when I read them, even if the review is full of critisim.)

**Chapter 1**

Well, I suppose there's not much left to say about my childhood, except I haven't really explained about how I'm still here…considering that I just wrote and I quote "At that point I did not know how to deactivate the Endogan, which was extremely dangerous… At that point I didn't know how to shut it off so the chakra was building up and I didn't even notice it." I did say 'At that point' a lot. Anyway, I'm still alive around fourteen years later, give or take, but I was lucky.

A few months after becoming friends with Deidara my health started to degenerate, I still owe the Medical-nin for spotting the cause of my illness. My Endogan had been on constantly for three months, again give or take, so the chakra produced was starting to bite into my organs. The aforementioned Medical-nin had taken it upon himself to report this 'illness' to the Tsuchikage, who had sent a message to the village of Tanigakure, located in the Land of Rivers, where my Clan resided (Which my mother ran away from and subsequently met my father, but, as I've said before, that's a story for another time.).

They responded quickly, sending their reply on a spider's back, or so I was told. They sent one of their best healers, my cousin, Yuuka. She arrived a day after the reply and was quick to find me in the depths of the Hospital. Naturally I was unconscious at the time, but Yuuka told me that over the time it took to heal me Deidara had come to visit me every day after school, with bundles of notes and homework for me.

* * *

**Yuuka's POV.**

"We have just received word of Emi's status. She is currently suffering from a chakra overload in the hospital located in Iwagakure." My grandfather, Itsuki, sniffed throwing me a thin scroll, "The Tsuchikage has requested that we send a medical-nin immediately, as he believes that Emi will not last much longer than a week-"

"A week? She is only on level one, isn't she? How old is she? You're skipping any vital information!" I responded glaring down at the scroll, "Plus I only just got back from a mission, why not send Michi?" Itsuki sighed in exasperation.  
"He is also out on a mission and I've already sent our response. We do not want to lose her, Yuuka, as much as I hated her father there is a chance that her blood holds his gene which we need. Now please go."

I nodded in defeat and turned to leave.  
"There is one more thing you must know."  
"What? I'm kind of leaving now, Ojī-san!" I snapped; there is one thing that I strongly dislike, when people tell you to do something but then hold you up by starting up another conversation with you.

"Emi is a killer. She is the one who killed your aunt, but don't judge her. If we show that we care for her she may return to us." My jaw dropped, but I carried on walking, tightening my forehead protector as I went.

* * *

I dropped down next to the entrance gates of Iwagakure just as two ninja began to move towards me.  
"I have come at the request of your Kage to heal an Academy student in your hospital!" I barked out and they backed away, gesturing that I could pass. I ran to the hospital, knocking over a few civilians as I went.

I skidded to a halt in front of the hospital, narrowly avoiding the possibility of crashing through the doors. I pushed the door open and entered cautiously, sure I'm a fully trained Medical-nin but that doesn't mean I automatically love hospitals or places where people are dying! A small, plump nurse approached me.

"I assume you're here to heal that Emi girl, well go ahead. We have no idea what we're dealing with!" She handed me a clipboard which showed the results of blood tests. I sighed.  
"Don't worry, I can handle this. I just have to hope that she'll cooperate." I followed the nurse down the long winding hallways until we stopped at a door.

"Well, good luck." She mumbled before walking down the corridor. I knocked on the door and I was surprised to hear a reply from the other side.

I pulled the door open, spotting the source of the reply, a young boy, with long blonde hair. 'He looks like a girl!' I thought, barely containing a laugh. He stood up.  
"Good, you're leaving. Tell the nurses not to bother me; this will be a reasonably quick." I told him, before pushing him out of the door, "I'll tell Emi that you were here, okay?" I closed the door behind him before he could protest; though I couldn't hear footsteps growing faint, so he was probably waiting for me to finish with Emi.

I sighed and set to work, I examined Emi. She had short greyish-red hair, which was odd considering that neither of her parents had had that colour hair, then it dawned on me. 'Don't worry Ojī-san, she's inherited the gene.' I smirked. Everyone in the Sasaki clan had blonde hair, but Emi's father wasn't from the Sasaki clan and his Kekkei Genkai was very complicated, but it seemed that she had only inherited a watered down version of it.

I opened one of Emi's eyes, she only had a level one Endogan, but bringing her age into consideration it would burn her quicker than normal. I closed her eye and covered both closed eyes with my hands.  
"This'll only be a temporary measure, so I'll have to teach you how to control your Endogan properly." I muttered. I concentrated my chakra into my palms and activated my own Endogan; since her Endogan is weaker than mine this should take a matter of seconds.

Emi suddenly sat up, pushing my hands away and blinked rapidly.  
"What happened? Everything looks blurry!" She shouted, glancing around quickly.

"Shh, calm down! I had to deactivate your Endogan, but you're not out of the woods yet. You're still feeling pain? Good…wait, I mean bad! Give me your hands." I snatched up her hands quickly,  
"Now, push the chakra out, all that pain out. Don't box it up, push it out!" There was a loud bang and I fell to the floor, "Wow that was a lot of chakra! The name's Yuuka Sasaki and I…will be teaching you how to control that Endogan of yours!" I shouted in triumph.

Emi slowly got out of bed and blinked at me.  
"W-Wait…did you say Sasaki? Are you my older sister or something?" She stuttered, making me giggle; she reminded me of Michi.  
"Close, I'm your cousin. Hell, you've got loads more cousins than me and loads of aunts, uncles, second cousins and tons of pet spiders…oh yeah, remind me to teach you about spiders…" I paused for a breath, "Oh yeah…" I spun round and pulled the door open, "You can come in now, you strange boy-girl-thing!"

The boy ran in, nearly knocking over the fragile looking Emi.  
"You're not dead then, un!" He smirked, casting a glance towards me.  
"I-I'm fine Deidara-sempai…" I burst out laughing.  
"You two…with your 'un'…and your 'sempai'!" I managed to wheeze between laughs.

They both glared at me, "Anyway, we need to go Emi. As in now. I mean if we're not careful you'll end up here again." I shuddered, "Oh and…uh…Deidara wasn't it? You'll have to come to!"  
"Why, un?"  
"Because, one Emi trusts you, two if Emi trusts you then you'll be willing to help her, yes? Good!" I pointed to the door.

"W-What about the notes Deidara-sempai has left for me?" Emi stammered; aww she is just like a mini-girl Michi! I glanced over to the bedside table, there were two or three scrolls lying there, I walked over and scooped them up, along with a small rucksack. I pushed the scrolls in there and threw it to Emi, who caught it.  
"Happy now?" I walked out the door, Deidara and Emi trotting along behind me.

* * *

**Emi's POV (book)**

Yuuka's training wasn't too hard, she taught Deidara and me loads of different ninjutsu. She taught Deidara how to spot the sign of my chakra burn and how to prevent it from escalating. She taught me how to activate and deactivate the Endogan, how to spot that I was undergoing the early stages of chakra burn and how to prevent it and finally she taught me what the Endogan could do.

Before Yuuka left she taught me one thing, how to summon the spiders. I signed the contract with my blood and summoned my spider; she called herself 'Amarante', apparently she was only very young but she was the size of a dinner plate. Yuuka said she was a Black Widow spider and that Amarante could live for over a hundred years and would eventually weigh around a ton.

The meeting of Deidara and Amarante had been strange to say the least. Amarante had declared the fact that she would like to taste Deidara's flesh, which had led to Yuuka lecturing me on how to make sure that Amarante would never bite Deidara.

Actually, it's been a long time since I last saw Amarante, though last time I saw her she did weigh just under one ton and boy was she huge; she would put those Giant Toads to shame.

I was sad to see Yuuka go, but she promised that she'd come back, with even harder training.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking that I'll ditch the 'from the future' POV... Tell me in a review if you like the idea. Oh and my brain is bugging me with ideas for another fanfic, so I'll probably write this one and post it while writing the other, which one of my few friends will read through and grammar check.


	3. Chapter 2

Into the night.  
Part of my Akatsuki series

Disclaimer:  
I still don't own Naruto, which is annoying because someone's got to go dig up Hidan and stick him back together with Super glue!

Author's Note:  
Sorry for not updating earlier, I've had school…and lots of ideas for new Naruto Fanfics. Seriously, it's like a warzone in my head and unfortunately this fic has slipped out of my mind, so the story's a bit shaky… So I'm starting a small arc that should last from this chapter over another two, which should hopefully bring us to the Akatsuki. I may start typing up another Fanfic while I write this one because all the ideas are making it hard for me to concentrate. Thanks to my usual reviewers. ON WITH THE STORY! (Apologies for it being so short I've got homework!)

**Chapter 2**

Years passed and Yuuka never returned, but I tried my best to carry on. Deidara and I passed the Chūnin Exams and soon hit the rank of Jōnin. While Deidara moved on to the Explosion Corps, I joined the ANBU black ops. Life went on.

The wind bit down on my bare shoulders, my cloak, which had been ripped to shreds, lay at my feet. I glanced at my wounded left shoulder.

"We need to get that sorted out before we do anything else, I mean, that wound could define the outcome of this mission." I glared at the medic-nin before me, his face covered by the cat mask he wore.  
"There's no point, back up's comin' right about now." Another ninja replied; her face covered with a bird mask. I sighed.

"Look, it's a minor wound I can sort it!" I mumbled, gripping my shoulder with my right hand,  
"Minor! You've got to be kidding me; they took a whole chunk off your shoulder!" the same medic-nin snapped. I sighed again, sure I am the youngest member of this squad, but they don't have to treat me like a kid. I hissed; the wound was beginning to heal the flesh and bone slowly reconstructing; after I'd joined the ANBU I'd learnt a lot about my father, mainly about his clan's shape shifting Kekkei Genkai, which I had partially inherited.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the distance.

"Seems they sent the Explosion Corps; they'll blow up all the evidence and our target!" Bird-mask grumbled clenching her fist. I grimaced; the wound on my shoulder had finally closed up.  
"I still don't know how you do that, it's definitely not a medical ninjutsu." Cat-mask huffed; he was very proud of his work and disliked my little healing ability.

I was starting to breath roughly, my little trick cost me lots of energy and chakra,  
"I've told…you before, it's a watered down…shape shifting Kekkei…Genkai." I managed to mumble between breaths, "Anyway, did you say the Explosion Corps? This is…was, an infiltration mission, not a competition to see who can make the biggest blast!" I fingered my wolf mask, but my hand was slapped away.

"You know the rules, no removing your mask!" Screeched Bird-mask; I was always stuck with her, mainly because she was good at being obedient, unlike me.

"There you are. We were wondering where you ANBU lot were, un!" I recognised that voice, I hadn't heard it for a long time, but I sure as hell recognised it.  
"You better not have blown up the target, Deidara!" I called over my shoulder, smiling beneath my mask at his shocked face.

I rolled forward as I was cuffed in the back of the head,  
"Don't you listen? You're not meant to give away your identity!" I covered my ears as Bird-mask began her long rant about my naivety. I sighed again, glancing back at Deidara, who was watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

I stood up and dusted myself off; I glanced at Cat-mask who waved me off.  
"Go locate the target." He mumbled, I nodded and trotted from under the shelter of the trees, into the pouring rain, Deidara walked along beside me.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Deidara?" I glanced over my shoulder; Bird-mask wasn't following us, I pulled my mask off, brushing my fingers through my shoulder length red hair.  
"I thought I recognised that voice, it's been, what, two years, un." He smirked, giving me a one armed hug. I poked his shoulder.  
"How dare you get taller than me!" I laughed, poking him again.

Deidara smirked and poked me in the shoulder, which made me laugh even more. Then I turned to him, my face a mask of seriousness.  
"You better not have blown the target up; if you have then I'll cut your arms off and feed them to Amarante." I said, completely serious. Deidara raised his hands in surrender,  
"We haven't! And how would you cut my arms off, un?" I pulled out my two prized katanas.  
"With these, my 'spider fang' katanas specially crafted for my use in the ANBU." I smirked, pushing them back into their sheaths.

I glanced over to the targets location, a now destroyed stronghold from the Third Great Shinobi World War, which, ironically, was never attacked during the war. I grimaced,  
"You guys really know how to wreck a place don't you?" I set my mask back on to my face,  
"Well, I better go find our target, you coming?"

I ran off, my hair and clothes soaked by the rain; I activated my Endogan and glanced around at the advancing building. I turned on my radio,  
"The target is still alive, so get your butts over here and help me out!" I waited for their reply.  
"Roger that, we'll be with you in a bit." I shut off the radio.

"Deidara, I assume that you're willing to help us out." I called over my shoulder; then I skidded to a halt, spotting how far behind he was.  
"Sure, you go on ahead, un." I nodded than ran off again, after vaulting over the low boundary wall I realised how far I had gone in a short time. My Endogan had advanced to its third level during the time after Yuuka had left, sure it had its good points but I had to release all the excess regularly and being in the ANBU I didn't always have the free time to do that.

I soon reached the outer wall of the stronghold; glancing back I could see the rest of the squad going over the boundary wall. I deactivated the Endogan, hissing as I felt the excess chakra begin to build up.


End file.
